hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaica
Robert Maria Winslow ''(born August 6th, 19?? in Kingston, Jamaica)'' is a Jamaican actor , mostly known for his achievements in the genre of erotic movies . In most productions he is only refered to as „Bobby dah Straight“ or simply Bobby Winslow. He is said to try and not use those names in private life though. Rumors spread say that he punched host Jay Leno in his face, after he called him „Dah Straight“. It's not known what age Robert Winslow actually has. He claims to be 39 ever since he became really famous, and does not mention the year he was born anywhere. Winslow is known to make a secret about his private life as much as he can, but is said to be seen with several women. Since 1998 he is part of Meraviglie Productions. Childhood Grown up as a single child in his mother's small cottage, close to a beach near Kingston , in a town called Portmore , Winslow was not a typical spoiled only child. His mother Clara Winslow lived at the edge, not able to pay for things that were normal for other children, or so Winslow himself states: : „My Mum was not very rich, therefore we lived outside of the village, at the beach in a little cottage that was hardly big enough for both of us. That's the reason why I moved out quite early, at the age of 17, after finishing Highschool.“ After his mother received a second child, Winslow's younger sister Gloria Winslow, the girl was given away to Winslow's aunt who lived on the Bahamas . She then started to be called Gloria Cope(-Winslow), as in reference to the last name of her aunt. Not very much is known, however, about the father of Robert and Gloria, as neither of them talk a lot about him. All that is rumored is that he is a Spanish man who had ome affairs with the Jamaican mother of the children, and ended up leaving her after being told about her pregnancy both times. Career Winslow soon left for the capital of Jamaica, to try and become a well-known actor. He visited college and studied Musical and Acting courses. However, knowing that university was expensive, he started to gain some money by acting as a model aside, earning qutie good money by that thanks to his good looks. Soon enough, people told him he would be a good actor, and wondered if he would be interested in the erotic movies genre. Winslow about this: „Ah... they came up to me, that one guy, he was quite homely, small guy, pale skin, a moustache. He asked me if I was, uh... interested in doing, well, porn. I was raised quite open-minded, so I told him to tell me more about it. He then gave me a script and said to me that I would be perfect for the role of „John, the plumber boy". I should have known that this would be the most cheesy porn film ever.“ Winslow still agreed to do the movie and by this entered the branch. Having planned to only do this to finance college, he tried to get out of the business after a few months, but realized that this was something he actually liked to do, and returned to making porn movies. He finished college and grabbed the big chance to try his luck in Hollywood. Most producers were not too impressed by his past though, especially the erotic movies put a spoke in his wheel. Winslow continued to do porn movies and became a huge boost of popularity and was soon one of the best paid and most well-known porn stars in L.A. In the year 1998, Winslow finally was able to get the leading role in a non pornographic movie, however, it was still an erotic one, the independant movie „A Stranger in my Bed“, in whcih he played the stalker Riley Jackson. The movie became quite famous and gave the Jamaican finally the chance to get out of the porn branch. Ever since, he is still well-known, but will mostly be refered to as „former porn star Bobby Winslow“. Filmography This list is far from being complete, the following is just an excerpt of his most watched movies. Discography Robert Winslow is known to be a good singer, as well, having sung a few songs, mostly for a hobby though, and tries not to earn money with it. For the reggae influenced song „'Sleeping By Your Side'“, that was on the soundtrack of „'A Stranger in my Bed'“, he won an award for Best Song in 1999. Awards AVN Award for Best New Starlet in „My Pearl“, 1992 AVN Award for Best Actor in „A Stranger in My Bed“, 1999 AVN Award for Best Actor in „Shades“, 2003 Music Price Award for Best Soundtrack in „A Stranger in my Bed“, 1999 and several others Trivia *When asked about his other hobbies than having sex, Robert Winslow will always reply „Preparing sex.“ *Winslow is known to be a lot of fun around his friends and has done many photoshootings with close friends that showed how silly he can be. *He states that his family is most precious to him and whenever he can't be found anywhere, he usually is back in Jamaica. *Winslow's mother seems to be mentally ill. Signature